Wake Me...
by michelle knight
Summary: Gene didn't get much sleep over the past week...
1. Default Chapter

my newest attempt to continue me saga! ahhh! feedback if you want me to continue/post the rest of it! *hugs* ...michelle k...  
  
_-*~*~*-_  
  
storyline (c) 2001 michelle knight  
  
"hey jim, look! we gotz fans!" Gene exclaimed.  
  
"COOLNESS!" Jim cried, getting starry eyed.  
(what the guys said when they found out everyone would be reading fanfiction about them...tee hee!)  
  
_-*~*~*-_  
  
The noon day sunlight poured across the skylight, making a path through the living area. Jim sat focused online at his laptop. The machine buzzed & beeped at Jim's torturous searches.  
  
" Hey, Gene! " Jim greeted as Gene walked into ' Starwind & Hawking ' from their apartment space next door.  
  
" Hey Jim. Man, I feel lousy today. " Gene confided as he walked across the floor & plopped onto the sofa.  
  
Jim swung around at the sound & saw Gene face first into the sofa. The soft, black leather cushions embraced Gene.  
  
" Gene, dude, you alright? " Jim asked, looking over at Gene.  
  
" I'm fine. " Gene mumbled, rolling over so he was upside down, legs dangling over the back of the sofa.  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow at his brother & then went back to his laptop. Gene stayed in the uncomfortable looking position on the sofa. Closing his eyes, Gene slowly felt himself sinking into the loving arms of sleep.  
  
" Gene, hey, why don't you go get some more sleep? I think I can handle everything for a while. " Jim stated, looking over his shoulder at Gene.  
  
" Wha? " Gene asked, sitting up suddenly.  
  
" Jim said you should get your rest. " Suzuka said, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand. " And I agree with him. "  
  
Gene didn't hear Suzuka. He'd fallen asleep.  
  
-*~*~*-  
  
Thunder roared above Gene as he stretched his aching legs. Thick, black clouds outside blocked the sun, turning day into night. It appeared to be a warning to all who would dare venture into the rain. Looking at his watch, Gene shook his head at himself.  
  
" Man, I've been asleep for three hours. Guess I was sleepier than I thought. " Gene said aloud.  
  
Silence crept into Gene's mind. Gene raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the absolute silence that seemed to make his entire being shutter. He wasn't on the sofa anymore.  
  
" Where is everyone? Where am I? " Gene questioned, sitting up.  
  
The room was painted with the darkness from the storm, but right away Gene knew it wasn't HIS place. Nothing seemed familiar. Gene was in an icy, dark feeling bed.   
  
" Don't you remember? " A smooth female voice asked.  
  
" I don't remember anything. " Gene questioned, gazing into the shadows. " Who are you? "  
  
" I'm Lady Kaye, but you can call me Kaye, Gene Starwind. " Kaye said, running a cold finger down Gene's shoulder.  
  
Gene shivered. Sweeping her black hair behind her, Kaye looked at Gene. Her eyes were a prismatic green that pinned Gene where he sat.  
  
" What am I supposed to remember? " Gene asked, watching Kaye stare out the window.  
  
" Just before you went to sleep, you made a wish. " Kaye replied. " You wished that you had never met any of your friends, including Jim. "   
  
" No I didn't. " Gene protested nonchalantly.   
  
" Then where are you, Gene? Where are your friends? " Lady Kaye quizzed, her lips curling up into a huge grin.  
  
" I...I don't know. But I'm going to find out. " Gene said.  
  
Swiftly, Gene slipped into his coat. Turning to look at Lady Kaye one more time, Gene headed out into the storm.  
  
" Everything you have ever known will be gone. Nothing will be as it was. " Lady Kaye whispered after him.  
  
-*~*~*- 


	2. Wake Me Chapter Two

I'm back, Chapter Two for those of you who cared enough to leave a review! for those of you who don't review, PLEASE remember it's the only payment we fanfic writers get! it's like candy! in my case, soda!  
  
i forgot to mention, i know that gene & jim aren't brothers on the cartoon. but in my world THEY ARE, tay? (im always breaking the rules) *teehee*  
  
_-*~*~*-_  
  
storyline (c) 2001 michelle knight  
  
_-*~*~*-_  
  
  
  
-*~*~*-  
  
" She's wrong. Jim, Aisha, Suzuka & Melfina are next door. " Gene ranted to himself as he walked through the dark hallway.  
  
Turning the corner, Gene opened the door that normally led to "Starwind & Hawking". Normally. But this was anything BUT normal. The hallways led to another hallway that led outside.  
  
" What the? " Gene said, walking onto the empty lot. " Where is everything? "  
  
" You look lost, Gene. " Lady Kaye taunted.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU DO?! " Gene demanded, grabbing Lady Kaye by her arms.  
  
" No need to get violent, Gene. I already told you, I didn't do anything. You & your wish did. " Lady Kaye explained calmly.   
  
" LIAR! " Gene screamed, letting Kaye go.  
  
" Hey, could you cool it? I'm trying to study up here! " A familiar boy's voice yelled from the apartment above them.  
  
" Jim? " Gene asked himself. " JIM?! "  
  
" Hey, how do you know my name? " Jim asked, coming onto the balcony.  
  
" I'm your brother...come on. I'm in no mood for jokes today. I've got Lady Freak here telling me that I made some stupid wish. A wish I wouldn't have ever made to begin with... " Gene began, looking where Kaye stood.  
  
" What lady? Mister, do you need a doctor? " Jim asked.  
  
Gene did a cartoonish double take. Lady Kaye had vanished.  
  
" Mister? " Jim called.  
  
Gene stared up at Jim. Jim really didn't know who he was.   
  
" Jim, do you know where the old repair shop is? " Gene asked.  
  
" It was torn down. They built these apartments on the lot. " Jim said, looking at Gene quizically.  
  
Gene hung his head a moment & then looked at his little brother.   
  
" Thanks. " Gene said as he walked off.  
  
-*~*~*-  
  
Lady Kaye was becoming right. Everything Gene had ever known was gone. Gene decided to check the spaceport. The Outlaw Star was certainly still there because that had nothing to do with friendship.  
  
" Excuse me, you can't enter here! " A guard said, running after Gene as he made his way onto the Outlaw Star.  
  
Losing the guard, Gene opened the main hatch to the Outlaw Star & slipped inside. Suddenly, Gene was thrown onto the deck as something hit him.  
  
" WHO ARE YOU? " A woman demanded, holding a lazer gun over Gene.  
  
Gene couldn't believe his eyes. The woman was a cat being. Her sea green hair dripped over her shoulders as she stared at Gene with red eyes. Could it be...  
  
" Aisha? " Gene groaned, holding his chest from being thrown onto the deck so violently.  
  
" How do you know me? " Aisha asked, letting Gene up. " Because I don't believe we've met. "  
  
" Sure we have. And this is MY ship, what are YOU doing here? " Gene replied, sitting up, still holding his chest.  
  
" YOUR ship? Gilliam, tell this guy who owns THIS ship. " Aisha commanded.  
  
" Registration number #43738290 is licensed to Aisha McDougal. " Gilliam replied.  
  
Gene looked at Gilliam & then at Aisha.   
  
" You don't own this ship anymore, Gene. " Lady Kaye stated, appearing next to Gene.  
  
" Not my ship? But if I made that stupid wish, then what does the Outlaw Star have to do with friendship? " Gene asked.  
  
" Gilliam. " Lady Kaye clued.  
  
" Gilliam? " Gene repeated.  
  
" Gilliam considered you his friend. " Lady Kaye acknowledged.  
  
Gene couldn't believe his ears. Gene never knew that Gilliam had felt like that. But Gene had never really given it any thought.  
  
" This guy needs some serious help. " Aisha commented. " He talks to himself. "  
  
" No I don't. Can't you see..." Gene started, until he realized that Aisha couldn't see Lady Kaye.   
  
Turning to Kaye, Gene growled. The deck light flipped on.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me that they couldn't see you? " Gene asked, getting annoyed fast by this phantom.  
  
" And ruin the fun? " Lady Kaye laughed.  
  
" Honey, are you okay? I..." James McDougal began as he walked onto the deck. " I didn't know we had a   
visitor. "   
  
" Yes. This guy says he owns our ship. " Aisha purred to James, her wedding band visible for the first time.  
  
Gene's mouth dropped. James McDougal. Aisha was married to James McDougal?!  
  
" You're...you're married? " Gene stuttered, barely able to utter the words.  
  
" For ten wonderful years. " Aisha purred again, hugging Andrew's arm.  
  
" And I'm afraid that I gave Aisha this ship as a wedding gift. Perhaps you have mistaken our ship for another model XGP that is parked here? " James offered.  
  
" No, it's the right ship. You've done something to me, haven't you! " Gene screamed.   
  
" I don't even know you. How could I do something to someone I don't even know? " James asked with a snobbish attitude.  
  
" Fine, if that's the way you wanna play this hand out. " Gene growled. " But you know I'll find out the   
truth. "  
  
Gene vanished through the open hatch.   
  
-*~*~*-  



	3. Chapter Three

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! (again i will remind my readers that in my world, gene & jim are brothers, ok? thats my priviledge as a fanfic authoress.) enjoy the third and final chapter to Wake Me...  
  
(if you read this, PLEASE review it! even a single word like "good" or "great" makes me mucho happy & pushes me to think about writing more, tay?)  
  
_-*~*~*-_  
  
storyline (c) 2001 michelle knight  
  
_-*~*~*-_  
  
  
Gene went back to the apartment. He felt torn. His head said it's all over. His heart said to reach out to the people he was closest to. Gene didn't remember making any wishes. But then again, he didn't remember much right now. Sliding onto the floor, Gene shook his head.   
  
" GENE! HELP ME! " Jim cried from the darkness of the apartment.  
  
" JIM?! " Gene screamed, leaping off the floor.   
  
Gene's heart raced. He couldn't see anything in here & the lights were out due to the storm.  
  
" JIM! " Gene screamed again in desperation.  
  
In the silence, Gene heard a series of whimpers coming from the bedroom. Gene raced into the bedroom. A flash of lightning revealed Jim snuggled into the bed. Why was Jim here? Out of habit, Gene sat down on the bed & lay a hand of comfort on Jim's shoulder. Jim rubbed his eyes as he looked up at Gene's sad face.  
  
" GENE! " Jim exclaimed.  
  
The brothers hugged each other tightly. Gene felt a wave of relief sweep through his body.  
  
" I remembered something about you after you left. " Jim whispered. " And it made me remember everything else. I came here to wait on you. What happened? "   
  
" I don't know, Jim. But everyone who I've ever been close to don't remember me. Except for you. " Gene said, his tone softening.  
  
" Well, what are you going to do about it?! " Jim asked anxiously.  
  
" What do you propose I DO? " Gene yelled. " NO ONE REMEMBERS ME & I HAVE THIS WEIRD PHANTOM WOMAN SHOWING UP WHEN SHE FEELS LIKE TEASING ME!"  
  
Jim scrunched up his face with anger. " DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE GIVING UP! " Jim screamed back. " YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN UP ON ANYTHING BEFORE! "  
  
The realization hit Gene like a space wave. Where was Gene's fighting spirit? Why was THE Gene Starwind acting like a baby? Gene nodded to himself. Slipping into his coat, Gene headed towards the door.  
  
" Where are you going? " Jim asked.  
  
" To get some answers. " Gene said, turning to look at Jim. " Stay here. I'll be back   
soon. "  
  
Stopping by the doorway, Gene looked over his shoulder & smiled at his little brother.  
  
" Thanks, Jim. " Gene said, vanishing into the rainy evening.  
  
-*~*~*-  
  
Gene figured the best way to get any answers was to talk to Lady Kaye. The only way to make her appear was to try tracking down another friend. Gene went to find Suzuka at the temple by the park.  
  
" So, figure out that you need me? " Lady Kaye taunted as she clung to Gene's shoulders.  
  
Gene felt disgusted.   
  
" Not exactly. " Gene said, pulling out his lazer gun. " Tell me who did this. I know you're not   
indestructable. "  
  
A smug grin covered Kaye's face. Gene returned it & powered up his lazer gun.  
  
" Then who would tell you everything? " Lady Kaye asked, calling Gene's bluff.  
  
" I'd find someone. Right now, you're pretty expendable. " Gene remarked, showing how serious he was.  
  
" You're not serious. " Lady Kaye laughed.  
  
" No? Try this on for size. " Gene said, aiming at Kaye's feet.   
  
Pulling the trigger back, Gene grazed Kaye's ankle. Kaye fell to her knees & held her ankle tightly. Gene got closer & pointed the gun at Kaye.   
  
" IDIOT! " Kaye screeched.  
  
" I don't think so. Would you like to taste more of this gun, or tell me what I want to know? " Gene inquired.  
  
Kaye stared wide-eyed as Gene grinned back.   
  
" All right, anything. " Lady Kaye conceded.  
  
" Good. " Gene said, pulling the gun away from Kaye's head. " Who really made things like this? "   
  
" What are you talking about? I already told you..." Kaye began.  
  
Gene angerily placed the gun back at Kaye's head.  
  
" The truth, or don't say you weren't warned. " Gene growled.  
  
Kaye trembled as she explained.   
  
" James McDougal. He, he has some rock that gives him magic powers or something! " Kaye explained. " He erased your memory & moved you! "  
  
" James McDougal? " Gene yelled. " Where is he?! "  
  
" Go to 3024 Tresslong. You'll see. You've been living in an alternate reality. I'm not real, you're not real, nothing is! All you have to do is wake up! " Kaye rambled. " Let me go before they find us & kill me! "  
  
" You're not making sense! " Gene roared. " What do you mean an alternate reality? "   
  
" LET ME GO! Oh no, it's too late! " Kaye whispered.  
  
Just as Gene started to ponder the situation, gun shots rang out from nowhere. Kaye slumped in Gene's arms. She was dead.  
  
" SUKO! " Gene screamed, dodging some bullets.  
  
Ducking behind a tree, Gene's heart beat wildly.  
  
" Wake up? Wake up? What does she mean? I'm awake. " Gene said to himself.   
  
Two bullets whizzed by Gene's head.  
  
" MORE AWAKE THAN I CARE TO BE RIGHT NOW! " Gene screamed.  
  
Coming from behind the tree, Gene shot back at his invisible attackers. Suddenly, everything went black.  
  
-*~*~*-  
  
" Gene? Gene? Bro? " Jim called, shaking Gene gently.  
  
" Jim? " Gene questioned as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Gene's whole body ached. Looking around, Gene saw that he was back at the apartment. Surrounding his place on the floor was Suzuka, Aisha, Melfina & Jim. Letting out a moan, Gene sat up & leaned against the wall.  
  
" Are you alright? " Melfina asked, kneeling next to Gene.  
  
" What happened? " Gene asked, placing a hand to his head.  
  
" We all followed you when you took off. " Jim began. " We fought off the badguys after they knocked you out, Gene.  
  
" You all remember me? " Gene asked.  
  
Jim, Aisha, Suzuka & Melfina all nodded.   
  
" Whatever happened to separate us all has began to wear off. " Suzuka said.   
  
" James is getting scared. He's losing control. " Gene said aloud to himself.  
  
" Those people did a real number on him, he's talking to himself. " Aisha said.  
  
" SHUT UP AISHA! " Suzuka, Melfina & Jim said together.  
  
" We have to track Go to the address. " Gene said, standing up & wobbling across the floor.  
  
" What? " Jim asked, quickly trailing Gene.  
  
" The address. We have to confront James & make him change things back! Trust me, okay? " Gene pleaded with Jim.  
  
Jim nodded. The others made no moves to question Gene. Gene smiled & started out the door.  
  
" But we're coming with you! " Aisha screamed.  
  
" The first smart thing she's said all day. " Jim commented.  
  
" HEY! " Aisha protested.  
  
" AISHA SHUT UP! " Gene yelled.  
  
-*~*~*-  
  
Arriving at the address Kaye gave Gene, the five friends drew their guns. The address turned out to be a holding compound. There wasn't any security or guards at the gate.   
  
" This doesn't look good. " Jim stated as they walked to the front door.  
  
" I agree. But it's the only way to get back the world we remember. " Gene said. " I'll understand if anyone wants to turn back. It's obvious that this whole thing is my fault. "  
  
" Turn back? Not on your life! " Aisha roared.  
  
" We're a team. " Melfina said.  
  
" The best. " Jim agreed.  
  
" Well then, shall we get back what is ours? " Gene said, smiling.  
  
" Let's go. " Suzuka said.  
  
" On three. " Gene said, motioning for when they'd kick the door in.  
  
" One. " Melfina counted.  
  
" Two. " Jim joined in.  
  
" THREE! " Aisha screamed.  
  
Busting the door down, they split up closely. A wild laughter rang throughout the compound.  
  
" HIDE YOU SCUMBAG! " Gene said aloud. " WE'LL FIND YOU! "  
  
Suddenly, a blue light engulfed the group. When they could see again, they found themselves standing in front of a beam of light. James came from behind the beam & smiled.  
  
" I've had fun torturing you, Gene. Seeing you get upset because you lost your friends was so delicious. " James squealed, rubbing the stone that was in the middle of the beam. " And this magic stone is the creator of this happiness. "  
  
" What are you babbling about? " Gene scoffed.  
  
" Why, the real reason I changed your reality. I wanted to see you give up! I wanted to see Gene Starwind on his knees! " James said with an evil laugh. " I was hoping you would kill yourself in desperation, but I can see that fate has left that honour to me! "  
  
" Over my dead body. " Aisha said, stepping in front of Gene.  
  
" So be it. " James said.  
  
The stone shimmered with a blue aura. Aisha fell to the floor.   
  
" AISHA! " Gene screamed. " JAMES! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! "  
  
" She's...she's dead. " Jim said, holding Aisha in his arms.  
  
" NO! " Gene screamed.  
  
Gene dove for the stone. James tackled Gene & they wrestled on the floor.  
  
" I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE! " Gene screamed.  
  
" I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO END MY BEAUTIFUL DREAM! " James screamed.  
  
" I WISH YOU'D NEVER FOUND THIS STUPID STONE! " Gene wished aloud.  
  
The two men stopped wrestling. Melfina, Jim & Suzuka gasped. The stone was glowing again.  
  
" NOOO! " James screamed, watching the stone burn it's erie blue.  
  
Gene sat up & held the stone in his hands. The blue light seemed to blind them all as energy passed through the room. A deafening silence followed.  
  
-*~*~*-  
  
" Gene? " Jim called. " Gene. "  
  
Gene's heart beat wildly as he opened his eyes. Familiar surroundings came into focus. Sighing in relief, Gene realized that he must have been dreaming.   
  
" Are you okay? " Jim asked, waving his hand in front of Gene's face.  
  
Gene caught Jim's hand & smiled. Jim tilted his head at Gene.  
  
" I'm going to go get Melfina. " Jim said, pulling away. " Something's wrong. "   
  
" Jim. I'm fine. " Gene said softly. " Do you consider me, a friend? I know that we're brothers, but how about friends? "   
  
Jim wasn't quite sure how to reply, but it was painfully obvious that Gene was sincere. Gene swung his feet over the sofa & sat up.  
  
" Gene, I still think I should get Melfina. You've been sleeping upside down. I bet you hurt your head or something. " Jim said.  
  
" Just answer the question, okay? " Gene pleaded.  
  
" Brother, friend. It's the same isn't it? " Jim asked. " Yeah. " Jim answered finally.  
  
Gene's face lit up.   
  
" HEY JIM! COME HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! " Aisha screamed from the kitchen.  
  
Jim & Gene walked into the kitchen. Aisha, Melfina & Suzuka were gazing into a small box. A familiar blue stone lay embraced by a delicate wrapping.   
  
" I wonder what it is. " Aisha exclaimed.  
  
Gene's eyes gaped. Quickly, Gene grabbed the stone & ran outside with it. With everyone watching from the kitchen window, Gene took out his lazer gun & destroyed the stone. Satisfied, Gene smiled. Walking up to the second floor landing, Gene stretched out onto the chase lounge & went back to sleep.  
  
-*~*~*- 


End file.
